


Secrets

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a wish, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, Elyan has a crush, For once Merlin is actually in the tavern, Gen, Gwaine is Gwaine, Lancelot is the ultimate bro, Maybe based on a dream, No one talks, Nostalgia, Percival Is A Sweetheart, Protect my smol sorcerer son, Vague scene, Will is mentioned - Freeform, childhood friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: Lancelot sees Merlin smile, and he remembers.





	

They had met once before.

 

He doubted that the sorcerer remembered, probably didn't have the slightest hint of a memory as it had been so far in their pasts-

 

They had only been children then, Merlin still stout and stumbling about on legs still not fully developed into their length. And he had only been a few years himself, but he remembered.

 

He remembered staying in Ealdor, seeking sanctuary with the only other survivor from his village, a woman old enough that, to his young mind, probably had seen the beginnings of Time itself. She ended up becoming his teacher, a guide, and the only family he had really ever known, but that was a story for another time.

 

For this was the most important thing: he remembered Merlin, but the memories were little more than a wisp, a daze nearly forgotten, if not for raven hair and eyes as golden as the sun. He remembered the brilliant smile as the little boy, with dirt-stained cheeks and a chipped baby tooth, summoned dragons out of smoke, of how the flowers and leaves danced in the air around them, and how breathless with delight he had been as they all ran through the fields, racing Merlin and Will and others before-

 

He and Sebille had to leave soon after, wary that their pursuers would pick up their trail after that. He had been heartbroken, bidding his new friends goodbye, uncertain if he would ever see them again. He had clung to Hunith's skirts, desperate to remain with the woman whose smile reminded him of his own mother, Merlin darting about curiously in the background, wide-eyed confusion evident as he realized his new friend was leaving.

 

There was an assurance, however, as they hugged, the then-taller of the two nodding firmly with absolute optimism that they would meet again, in the most unlikely place.

 

And unlikely it was.

 

He fought a smile at the seemingly first time they had become acquainted, of the tricks Merlin had pulled to help him gain his Knighthood, of the secrets they kept for each other. He had considered himself blessed to have found such a loyal friend, thought of how lonely Merlin must feel, being unable to reveal such an important part of his identity with anyone else.

 

He had tucked the secret away into that part of his heart dedicated solely to the warlock, preserved with memories of another spell-caster from his past, the blur of memories now lingering at dancing leaves and endless skies, but ever-present golden eyes.

 

The realization had hit him at the tavern one night, Merlin's bright grin as he regaled them all with stories of growing up in Ealdor, and the cheeky retort he threw back at Gwaine, throwing him back into the past. Suddenly, he was assaulted with the lingering moments from that short fortnight, memories of fishing, traipsing through underbrush without a shoe in sight, of lamenting their desires for adventure and freedom, how desperately Merlin wished for more friends, and the seemingly endless surplus of hugs the wizard threw his way.

 

Not much had changed, he realised, as he watched the younger man throw an arm casually around Elyan, teasing him about a lady he had been interested in pursuing, or how Merlin gently would pat Percival on the back as the giant strode to get them another round-

 

Lancelot fought another smile, tucking the memories once more back into his heart, content in knowing the warlock had found happiness at last.

 

 

And if said sorcerer was currently turning red from a teasing comment from Gwaine, well-

 

 

What was another secret anyway?

 

 

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Lancelot. He is a beautiful ray of sunshine with beautiful eyes and a beautiful soul and he did not deserve half of the bad things that happened to him.
> 
> Also, lowkey had the theory that Merlin and the Peasant Knights have a habit of going out as a group a lot. Leon and Arthur sometimes join them, but probably don't always relate to the whole average joe thing.
> 
> I fully intend to write more of the Knights and Merlin in general because they all need each other, and I need the squad.


End file.
